Giving Families a Try
by AngelofMusicHidenoLonger
Summary: This is the sequel to Give Feelings A Shot(finally being posted) This is about how Molly and Sherlock survive not only raising their small family, but also juggling their plans for their wedding and whatever curve balls life throws at them. Sherlolly obviously. Disclaimer: BBC owns Sherlock, Obviously I do not :P
1. Chapter 1

**Well look what's finally up, a sequel to: Give Feelings A Shot. This might not be the best but I'm bored and I wrote it and I'm posting it.**

**Enjoy it :3**

* * *

**Molly's POV**

I wake up to crying, again. I groan and then feel next to me, it's empty. then I hear the violin playing in the sitting room.. I get up and lug myself to Lizzie's I pick her up and then walk out into the sitting room. Sure enough Sherlock was playing the violin, obviously deep in thought. I yawn and then go get a spare nappy from my bag and sit down on the floor to the sitting room. Sherlock stops playing and turns to me.

"Nappy again?" He asks.

"Yes." I say yawning. He puts his violin down and says,

"I'll do it, go back to sleep. I'm going to be up for the next few hours anyway." And helps me up off of the floor.

"Thank you." I say and then peck his cheek before heading back to bed. Sometimes having a child with Sherlock Holmes was nice, but at other times it was absolute living hell. Today was one of the nice days where Sherlock would tell me to go back to bed, get her situated and then play violin until she fell asleep again, all in all allowing me to get somewhat of a good nights sleep.

The next morning I'm buzzing around making breakfast, keeping Lizzie entertained. Making sure Sherlock doesn't start shooting the wall again, even though he's fallen asleep on the couch again. He suddenly bolts up and says,

"I'll get the door." and as he starts to the front door of our flat there's a knock on the door.

"Sherlock darling it's been ages! Come give your Mummy a hug!" A woman's voice said. Uh Oh.

* * *

**A bit of fluffiness and then what every couple regrets, meeting the parents *cringe* **

**Please review this story if you get the chance I really would like feed back telling me what I could/should do to improve the story it would mean alot :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay a new chapter for y'all, sorry I've been busy and my wrist is acting up again. I googled it and from all signs (violin injury related webistes, medical websites etc.) I most likely have tendentious of the wrist in my left wrist. :/ or some other RSI in my wrist of some sort (but thankfully not carpel tunnel that is already out of the question) So yeah, sorry if I'm not updating as frequently because of that, I'm trying not to type or play as much (even though I get the most random fanfiction ideas at the weirdest moments and have a violin audition in 3 weeks and 6 days eeep) **

**But enough about my stupid wrist problems, here's the next chapter. **

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

**Sherlock's POV**

"Hello Mummy." I say flatly as she squeezes me.

"Sherlock, who's at the door?" Molly calls, "No Lizzie sweetie don't touch that let Mummy get it!" She says, obviously trying to get something from Lizzie. Mummy looks up and then asks,

"Sherlock who was that? Where's this John Watson who keeps that blog of yours up?" Oh god. I haven't told her about Molly or Elizabeth yet. This could get ugly.

"Mummy why are you here?" I ask.

"Because I wanted to visit my darling little boy! Mycroft says that you've gotten yourself a women." She says, lugging in suitcases. Oh she wanted to stay with us for some reason.

"Lets go take your stuff to the room upstairs Mummy." I say and then I hear Molly say.

"No, Lizzie don't touch Daddy's experiments! Give Mummy the eyeballs."

As I'm walking Mummy back downstairs she turns to me and says,

"So Sherlock are you going to tell me who the strange woman parading around this flat of yours with an in-" But I hear Molly call.

"Sherlock love, breakfast is ready. And yes you are expected to eat it I don't care if you're on a case you are going to eat. By the way who was at the door?" From the kitchen. Mummy looks at me and asks,

"Sherlock?" I sigh and then say,

"Molly could you come here a moment?"

"Sure." She says poking her head out of the kitchen doorway and walking into the sitting room where Mummy and I are now. "Who's this?" Molly asks.

"Molly this is Mummy. Mummy this is Molly." Sherlock says smiling. Molly holds out her hand after wiping it on the towel she was using and holds it out to Mummy who takes it looking quite disgusted.

"Nice to finally meet you Mrs. Holmes." Molly says smiling. Mummy looks at me and I know what she's thinking.

"Mummy Molly's my-" I start but the Elizabeth starts to cry.

"Oh dear lord not again." Molly says and then walks back into the kitchen and I hear her pick up Lizzie and then she walks back. "Sorry, little miss fussy poo doesn't like being away from me or Sherlock for too long." She says and pecks Lizzie's cheek.

"Sherlock Holmes are you going to explain what in the blazes is a strange woman doing in your flat with a baby that looks like you?" Mummy asks looking cross.

"Mummy Molly is my fiance, and this is Elizabeth Amber, our daughter." I say quickly.

Mummy looks at me like she's going to be sick.

"What?" She asks. Molly looks at both of us and says,

"I'll be in the other room-" but Mummy cuts her off.

"What love potion did you put my son under?" She asks sharply.

"I'm sorry?" Molly asks.

"How did you manage to hypnotize my son?" Mummy asks again. Molly's eyes are wide with confusion and fear,

"I-I didn't ma'am. It just happened. I-" Molly starts, her stutter is back, great just as it was finally going away for good.

"Mummy, please she didn't do anything. We've worked together for almost 7 years and I started to feel feelings towards her and we started dating or whatever they call it. She found out she was pregnant and then I realized that I wanted to marry her so I asked her and she said yes." I say calmly. Mummy doesn't seam calmed,

"Oh, so she's your work friend that you fell in love with. Let me guess, she's the daughter of some police officer?" Mummy says.

"Actually no, I'm head pathologist at St. Bart's hospital down the street from Scotland Yard." Molly pipes up.

"So she's got brains, it makes up for what she lacks in looks." Mummy said. I see that look in Molly's eye, the look she gets when she's questioning everything about her. I know that anymore words from Mummy and she just might crack. I turn to Molly and then gently say,

"Molly could you please go to the other room while I talk with Mummy?" She nods and then leaves with Lizzie, heading into the bedroom.

Mummy looks at me and then asks,

"So?"

"Mummy as hard as it is for you to believe, I fell in love with a normal person. Not with royalty like you wanted me to. And I don't know why, I just hurt her until I realized that I didn't want to see her hurt, and especially not by me or anybody else. And then I guess that I started to fancy her and one thing led to another." I say. She sighs and says,

"I am happy for you Sherlock, I just wish you would have told me before I turned up now that my youngest boy is getting married. And how old is your daughter, Elizabeth her name was right?"

"Yes, Elizabeth and she is going to be 7 months soon." I say smiling. Mummy then hugs me and then calls out, "Molly that's your name right?" Molly comes in, no longer holding Lizzie and says,

"Yes Mrs. Holmes that's my name." coming to stand next to me, still slightly behind me.

"I am terribly sorry if I came off as rude. I guess that this confirms it that my youngest boy is all grown up."

"Mummy I'm 33 I think that I'm grown up." I say. Molly laughs and says,

"Not when you're bored." Mummy smiles and then I say,

"Well I have to get to the case, you two are going out for lunch. Have fun." and start out the door but Molly stops me and says,

"Not so fast. Home for dinner, don't kill anybody or hurt yourself understand?" I nod and then sarcastically say,

"Yes ma'am now I have to go."

"Not yet god Sherlock you're so impatient." She says and then wraps her arms around my shoulders and gives me a quick kiss and then pats my shoulder and says, "Now you can leave."

"Thank you!" I say relived.

"Love you too." She says jokingly as I rush out the door.

* * *

**So far, so good. But y'all know me, that won't last long :3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay my wrist was better so I went on a writing spree and I wrote a bunch of new chapters for you guys! **

**Enjoy :3**

**Warning: Molly may be a bit OOC for this chapter but I got bored and it seamed like a good idea :3**

**EDIT: So yes sorry guys, I just noticed that chapters 2 and 3 were exactly the same (with the help of a guest reviewer) so I fixed it and yeah, sorry about that. I really need to start double checking that I'm posting the right chapters XP**

* * *

**Molly's POV**

I turn back and his mother is looking at me in complete awe. I smile and then say,

"Well, where do you want to go to lunch." Then I walk in the kitchen and breakfast is still on the table. "Damn it! He distracted me so much he got out of eating!" I say and then I wrap it up and put in a spot of the fridge where he doesn't keep his experiments. I finish cleaning up and look at Sherlock's mother again. She is still looking at me in utter awe. I smile nervously and then ask, "Is something wrong?" as I close the fridge and throw the dirty dish rag in the sink.

"How on Earth did you do that?" She asks me.

"Do what?" I ask as I walk into the living room and picking up the little toys for Lizzie and putting them in the little toy bin that I have separated from Sherlock's stuff.

"How did you make him delay getting to a case?" She asks. I pick up all of the books and place them back on the shelf. And the cigarettes he's brought into the house and place them carefully in my bag to throw out later.

"Oh, well I don't know. I just stop him on his way out the door and he doesn't get to leave until I get a hug and a kiss goodbye because in his line of work, anything could happen that could be my last time seeing him." I say simply finishing my tidying up.

"But he's never, ever stopped when I've tried to stop him for the two years after uni when he lived at my flat." She says following me into the bedroom where I pick up Lizzie and start to get her dressed.

"Well I don't know what I can tell you, that's all I do. Stop him at the door, try to make him eat, kiss him goodbye and he's off." I say finishing pulling Lizzie's pants on her bottom and picking her up.

"There must be something that you've done, because there's no way that you two can be serious." She says.

"What can't we be serious about exactly?" I ask stopping short and turning to look at her.

"About this whole relationship you two have made up." She says.

"Um, I don't think that we could make up something like this." I say.

"Oh sure you could, just takes a good bit of lying and acting. Because frankly my son could do a whole lot better then you." She says. I feel myself flushing and say,

"We're not making this up, or lying at all."

"How am I supposed to believe that?" She asks. I laugh,

"You can't be serious. Okay one second let me put the _child _that we share down on her play mat. Because frankly doesn't she look almost exactly like Sherlock, except for her dark brown eyes. Who else has dark brown eyes, oh that's right me!" I put Lizzie down and then glance down at my hand, "And why what's this, an engagement ring on my left ring finger. Who would have known that we were engaged. I mean if our word wasn't enough to prove it, the ring might be. Or maybe the wedding dress magazines that I saw you looking at while I was cleaning up." I say and then look at her.

"You may be his mother, but you're not mine yet. And I want you to take your attitude and your prejudice ass out of my home."

We stand there for a while and then she laughs and says,

"Oh darling enough with the jokes, why don't you tell me who you really are?'

"I'm telling the truth. I am Molly Margret Hooper, head pathologist at St. Bartholomew's Hospital down the road from Scotland Yard. I am engaged to Sherlock Holmes and seven months ago gave birth to a little girl named Elizabeth Amber Holmes. I am currently living with Sherlock Holmes inside of his flat 221B Baker Street with our daughter to be married later this winter." I say to her, looking her right in the eye. "Oh and my cat, Toby, was hit by a car last Christmas. Now are you deaf because I recall telling you to get your self out of my home." I say, surprised at how confident I suddenly was.

She's just about to say something when the door opens.

"Stupid me I forgot my phone-" Sherlock starts but sees us and then asks,

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes everything's-" She starts when I cut her off and say,

"No everything is not fine. She is being rude not only to me but about our relationship and I'm telling her to get out of our home." Sherlock looks at me confused and then says,

"Okay explain everything from the beginning quickly."

"Your mother said that we couldn't be serious and that I could cut the act and tell her who I was and then she accused me of lying about our relationship and Lizzie. She was being terribly rude and I am asking her to leave." I say crossing my arms in front of my chest.

* * *

**Have a good night my lovlies :3 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi ho friends! yay! (can you tell I'm watching the muppets? XD) Well here's the next chapter and I'll be updating later tonight most likely as well**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

**Sherlock's POV**

When was Molly this confident, ever? Normally she normally just would keep her mouth shut and keep her head low until the threat has passed.

"I mean, she doesn't have to leave. I- I guess that I could just deal with it as long as I know the truth. I'm sorry I-" She starts to ramble but I say,

"No Molly, there's no need to apologize, I'm just surprised at how confident you are."

"Oh sor-" She starts but then I cut her off and say,

"No No, it's a good thing. I quite like it." She smiles and looks down at the floor.

"Sherlock surely you can't be taking her side over mine?" Mummy asks.

"Mummy, I love Molly and we are quite serious, just last night we were discussing possible wedding dates and starting to plan for the first time since Lizzy was born-" I start

"We've been engaged over a year, and we want to tie the knot officially." Molly says, even though we really haven't mentioned a wedding at all, ever.

"And I want you to apologize for Molly for accusing Molly to be a fake and unless you do so and promise to try and not be rude I will escort you out." I say as Molly picks up Lizzie, who has started to make quite a fuss about not being the center of attention. Mummy sighs and says,

"I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to be rude, it's just hard to see both of my boys grown up and getting married."

"Mycroft's not married. Is he?" Molly asks shifting Lizzie in her arms so she can bounce her.

"Yes he is, but he's not exactly willing to put it out in public. A lovely woman though." I say. She nods and says,

"Great, more future in-laws for me to meet. That sounds so much fun!" Though I can hear the sarcasm in her voice.

"Well I came back here to get my phone, you two have a lovely lunch and remember no being rude Mummy and Molly, no stuttering." I say.

"Will do Sir." Molly says playfully as I grab my phone and she pecks me on my way back out of the door. Sometimes it's not so bad being "in love" as Molly calls it, especially to the right person.

* * *

**Yay everything's back to normal now :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**And here is the next chapter so yeah, have a good one :3**

* * *

**Molly's POV**

We end up eventually going to some random restaurant across town. Lizzie refuses to do anything but cry and fuss and want to be held all the time. When we're just ordering our food and the waiter walks away Sherlock's mother looks at me and then asks,

"So you are serious about your relationship with my son."

"Of course I am." I say taking Lizzie's hands and standing her up on my lap as she bounces giggling, finally calming down slightly. "Yes, hello baby girl. Do you like bouncing with Mummy?" I ask her playfully before pecking her nose, causing her to screech with delight and giggles.

"You're a wonderful Mother." She says.

"Thank you Mrs. Holmes." I reply back smiling and kissing Lizzie again.

"Oh please Molly call me Anita, Mrs. Holmes makes me feel so old." She says laughing. I chuckle a bit and then say,

"Roger that." And Lizzie makes weird little noises while smiling and giggling

"Really?" I ask and she laughs and I kiss her again.

"Her name is Elizabeth correct?" Anita asks me.

"Yeah, but I call her Lizzie, makes it feel less like I'm talking to my clients." I say smiling as she looks confused at me.

"But you're a pathologist, a doctor that takes care of dead bodies." I laugh and say,

"Yeah, there's this one old lady named Elizabeth, natural causes. She used to work down the hall from me, she was nice." And then Lizzie starts to fuss again and sit down in my lap making whining noises. "Oh that's your nappy isn't it baby?" I ask and then pick her up and get out of my seat grabbing my "go bag" that I carry everywhere that I go with Lizzie. It holds the spare nappies, pacifiers, an extra cloth, wipes, my cell phone, small little toys and etc.

"Oh I can take her if you want to." Anita offers. I shake my head and say,

"No, it's fine. I got her." and head to go change her.

When we get back to the table the food is here. I place Lizzie, who is now asleep, back in her little carrier that's seated next to me. I smile and then say,

"Great, food's here. It looks delicious." And then start to eat. After a while Anita looks at me and asks,

"So when's the wedding going to be?" I almost choke on my food. After I finish coughing I take a sip of my soda and say,

"We haven't actually discussed it to be honest. I-I honestly don't know if we're even going to be ready by later in the winter, which is when we would like to have the wedding that way we can spend Lizzie's first Christmas together as a real family. But with Sherlock's work and my older sister getting out of rehab, my brother getting married in November. It's just hectic and it may have to wait another year."

"Well there's no reason why we can't start planning today. You said by Christmas correct, but you would most likely like it after your brother's wedding in November? So we'll do it early December." She says getting out a small planner. "The third is a Saturday." And then closes it.

"Oh no Anita, you don't need to. I- I mean, really we've got it under cont-" I start but then she cuts me off,

"Knowing my son, if we don't take control, this wedding will never happen, when is he normally home in the evenings?" She asks.

"Um normally he stops back for dinner between 5 and 8 and stays most of the night unless he has to meet John. But because he's wrapping up a case he should be staying tonight." I say

"Great, then we'll talk about it over dinner." Anita says smiling and finishing her bowl of soup. I smile back and then finish my salad and package my pasta up for later at home. We then pay the bill and go home.

After we've gotten back to the flat, I'm laying down on the couch reading one of my favorite books currently. I have no idea what it's called, it's some old mystery novel that I found on Sherlock's bookshelf. Lizzie is sleeping carefully on my chest, just done with a good feeding. Anita comes in and places a cup of tea in front of me and sits down in John's old chair smiling. I put the book down and gently extend my legs, putting Lizzie carefully on my lap.

"So deary, what have you figured out dress wise so far?" She asks. I shrug and then say,

"One second, let me put Lizzie in her crib so she can get a real rest." Gently picking her up and walking her into the bedroom, placing her into her crib after kissing the top of her head.

I grab my leftover pasta from lunch and a fork sitting back down on the couch. "I haven't really thought about much. I would like something either strapless, or sleeves to my elbows. It would have to be flowing, not like those cupcake dresses that some girls wear. White as expected, but maybe tinted a pale blue or pink. Something slimming definitely, but not too slimming. Something that gives me curves and maybe a little bit of boobs, instead of this plank body and pancake chest. That's what I've always pictured myself wearing, And my hair would be pulled out of my face, most likely in some braid or wrap that Lucy, upstairs from where I work always does to herself. But half of it down, flowers weaved in with my vale sitting perfectly on top of my head, if I even have a vale. I don't know, sometimes my dreams vary." And take a large bite of my pasta.

"What have you always pictured Sherlock wearing?" Anita asks me. I smile and then say,

"A nice black suit, with his dark purple dress shirt. Oh my god I love his dark purple dress shirt, it should be illegal how good it makes him look. And then in another dream it was his pale blue one, another one of my favorites, brings out his eyes and makes them even more brighter. Nothing too fancy, his hair is always not brushed in those dreams and I have no idea why." Anita laughs and says,

"Not brushed hair sounds exactly like my son." I laugh too and then I hear someone walk in.

"Case solved, the butler did it, how predictable." Sherlock calls as he takes off his coat and scarf, walking in and moving my legs so I'm sitting upright so he can sit next to me.

* * *

**Yay everybody's happy and not hating each other :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello friends sorry I couldn't update last night, I was watching the last episode of Sherlock season 2 and I just have no words. I was confused then I was thinking and then I got slightly distracted by the fact that an idea for a new fanfiction sprouted into my brain (so watch out for that) and then I realized that PBS isn't getting Sherlock season 3 until 2014 and I have no idea when so I'm just like *sigh* why must the world be so complicated.**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

**Sherlock's POV**

I sit next to Molly and then ask,

"So what are you two so childishly giggling about?" Molly smiles and says,

"Oh your Mum wants to plan our wedding." Oh god

"Mummy!" I say looking at her.

"I'm sorry deary but you two need to step on it if you want to have it planned by December, it's already August!" She says. I sigh and say,

"Fine, nothing too big though. And naturally the press can not know that would be a nightmare!" the press had been very keen to follow John and I lately. Asking about our daughters and if it's true I'm engaged to Dr. Molly Hooper. It's getting so annoying. Molly smiles and says,

"Great, we'll get started right away." And then grabs her laptop from the other table. Here we go...

After a few hours, Mummy goes up to her room to relax and Molly goes off to make dinner.

"Sorry about my mother, she can be a bit pushy."

"It's fine, I would have preferred to plan the wedding on our own time, but it is nice of her to help." She says and then says, "Sherlock is it really necessary to put tongues in the meat drawer?"

"Yes it's an experiment , don't touch!" I say. She sighs and then says,

"Oh by the way, you have to watch Lizzie tomorrow, your Mum scheduled me a dress fitting appointment, I don't know why but I guess I have it now, but whatever."

"But John and I are going to investigate a potential case tomorrow!" I say, slightly whining.

"Damn it Sherlock! Will you man up and watch your daughter for once I have a life and things to do too you know as hard as it is for you to believe." She snaps. It's awkwardly quiet for a few minuets and then she sighs and says, "I didn't mean to snap, but honestly the only times you watch her is in the middle of the night, which I am thankful for, but you have to watch her during the day too." A bit calmer. I walk over to where she's chopping vegetables on the counter and wrap my arms around her from behind and then say,

"I'm sorry." Kissing her neck lightly. She smiles and says,

"It's fine Sherlock, just remember that you're in the picture as well, not just me."

"I promise." I say kissing her cheek. She smiles and spins around so she's facing me.

"Good. Don't want me to tell you're Mummy that you're not being responsible." She says jokingly.

"You wouldn't dare." I tell her.

"You're right. She'd just find a way to blame it on me." She says. I smile and then peck her nose before saying,

"I have to go finish my tests." And then I walk over the my microscope and she continues to cook.

After dinner I'm sitting on the floor helping Lizzie play with one of her puzzles while Molly is napping on the couch after falling asleep while reading that mystery book she found a few weeks ago. Mummy comes down and then says,

"So what's the game plan for tonight?"

"Well this is pretty much it. Molly reads and falls asleep, Lizzie plays until she gets hungry, and I try to supervise the best that I can." I say

"So every night you just rest?" She asks

"Well most nights I'm out late on a case and Molly is always tired." I say

"So you don't go out and have fun like other people your age?" She asks.

"Mummy, I highly doubt that a 31 year old scientist like Molly and a 33 year old detective such as myself would particularly in with the type of people that go and have "fun"" I say flatly. Molly then slowly wakes up and closes her book. She gets off of the couch and sits next to me wrapping her arms around me digging her face into my arm.

"I'm so tired." She says

"Well obviously judging by you fell asleep on that horribly uncomfortable couch, and are now falling asleep on my arm." I say taking my arm and wrapping it around her. She smiles and then says,

"Great deducing Sherlock." She looks up at me grinning and I peck her nose. She then rests her head on my side smiling.

Mummy laughs and then I hear a camera click.

"Mummy!" I exclaim turning to look at her.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it! You've just never been this soft towards anybody. Not me, your father, your dog, and never your brother." She says. Molly smiles and then says,

"Well that makes me feel extra special." I sigh and then say,

"Mummy please be quite."

"I'll try." she says and then Molly laughs and looks at me says,

"I'm so excited I get to start picking a dress."

"Great for you." I say and pat her head. She then says

"Well I'm going to to take a shower and then head into bed, would you mind putting Lizzie down for me?" I nod and say,

"Sure."

"Thank you love." She says and then kisses me quickly before patting my back and going to take a shower.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again, I may just upload the rest of the chapters today because I'm seriously like almost done with this fic, I'm almost at their wedding it's gonna be awesome :3**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Molly's POV**

Lizzie's cries split through the night again. I groan and then roll over to find Sherlock not there. I start to get up when I see his silhouette picking Lizzie up out of the crib. I smile, but get up anyway, it was her feeding time. I walk into the sitting room where Sherlock's rocking her, trying to get her to calm down, not doing so well.

"She's hungry idiot." I say jokingly, taking Lizzie from him, sitting on the couch and starting to nurse her. I laugh at his expression and then say, "Thank you for trying." He sits next to me and says,

"She was crying and you looked so peaceful while you were sleeping I didn't want to disturb your sleep." I smile and say,

"Thank you." And then I peck his cheek and rest my head on his shoulder smiling.

I wake up the next morning and I smell someone cooking. I walk out and see Sherlock with Lizzie strapped to her back with the carrier that my Mum gave me a week after Lizzie was born, trying to cook while Anita was snapping at him on what he's doing wrong. I wrap my dressing gown tighter around myself and tie it off and lean on the door frame.

"Sherlock you're not supposed to do it that way!" Anita yells at him.

"Mummy I'm a grown man I can do it myself!" Sherlock says and then Lizzie starts to cry. "Now look what you've done!" He says and then shoves the pan at her and then takes Lizzie out of the carrier and takes the carrier off. "Damn thing is so annoying." I laugh and then he turns to me. "How long have you been standing there?" He asks. I smile and say,

"Long enough to know that you can not multitask." And I walk over and take Lizzie from him laughing.

"I can multitask!" He says defensively.

"Not showing it, I'm going to go calm her down and I want breakfast done in 30 minuets understand?" I say

"Yes ma'am." He says and then I peck his cheek and leave the kitchen smiling.

I finish my shower and put my hair in ponytail and get changed into jeans and a half sleeved shirt that was a light pink. I walk in and breakfast is on the counter. Anita has disappeared again, and Sherlock is somewhere and I suspect that he's dressing Lizzie because I can hear him saying,

"Now where does Molly keep your clothing. Not here, not here. No you won't be needing these for another 10-12 years at the least-Ah here we go!" I laugh and then grab my breakfast and I'm just starting it when Sherlock says, "Molly she won't stop crying!" I laugh and then say,

"Because she's hungry, here give her to me." And then walk over to him and take her.

We walk back into the kitchen and say,

"Now because I'm going to be gone all day, I'm not going to be able to feed her so you'll have to use bottles."

"You use bottles?" He asks me,

"Yes I do, how do you think I feed her when I'm out in a line for a public place Sherlock? I don't want to flash random strangers." I say looking at him and he goes a light shade of pink. I laugh and then grab one of the bottles out of my bag and then take the formula out of the cabinet. I then show him how you take the formula and mix some of it in with water and then run warm water over it to head it up _((OC: I know how to do this because I had to take a babysitters course and infant care was part of it)). _He follows it for a while and then I show him how to hold her and hand her to him so I can finish eating my breakfast. Sherlock's a good father, but not exactly a good you'd expect from a typical man. He's really stepped up his game and is actually trying.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so I do have that fanfiction that I randomly thought of while watching the last episode of season two last night! It is up and called The Ring is The Hope in case any of you want to check it out.**

**I will be starting high school in two weeks so starting in two weeks I most likely will not be as actively writing stories so I will try to get this to a stable spot by the 21st. :3 **

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

**Sherlock's POV**

Molly gathers her bag and as she gets on her coat, scarf and gloves says,

"Remember, she needs to be fed every two hours sometimes maybe more. Don't use the microwave to heat up the bottle. If she falls asleep, let her sleep don't wake her up not even for feeding or she'll never get back to sleep. Don't go running off to some case, Sarah's going to come by and drop off a few toys that Rosie never uses. And remember you have to burp her. My cell phone will be on don't be afraid to call me, and I'll call you to check up frequently. And you better pick up the damn phone this time or I swear I'll-" But then I gently wrap my free arm around her and kiss her. When we separate I look at her and say,

"Molly, just go. I'll be fine, I've got Mrs. Hudson here if I need help." she smiles and then kisses me on quickly,

"Okay I love you, I'll see you when I get home, and you both better still be in one piece." She says

"I love you too, now go before Mummy throws a fit because you're holding the cabbie up." I say and then I lightly pat her behind and she sighs and smiles and says,

"Good Bye." Before exiting and closing the door.

She won't stop crying, it's not her nappy, she just woke up, she refuses to eat, Molly's not picking up her phone and Mrs. Hudson is being no help she's at some gardeners meeting. Where's a woman when you need one? I'm trying to rock her, I even sing a lullaby, but she keeps crying. I then see the violin and I get an idea. I gently kiss her forehead and then put her in her little swing and pick up my violin and start to play. She almost instantly calms down, which must have been stressing me more then I'm willing to admit by the fact that I feel a huge weight being pushed off of my chest. After she's successfully asleep. I gently put my violin down and pick her up and lay on the couch with her resting on my chest smiling. Eventually I feel myself fall asleep as well.

When I wake up Lizzie's still sleeping so I gently take her and put her in her crib. Just as I do I hear a knock on the door. I open it and it's Sarah, as expected with a bag of toys.

"Hey Sherlock, is Molly around?" she asks.

"No she's out dress shopping with my mother, but come in. You have to be quiet though, I just got Lizzie to sleep." I say. She smiles and walks in, taking off her coat.

"So it's Daddy has the baby day here to?" She asks

"Well obviously? I'm still in my pajamas and dressing gown, what do you expect?" I ask closing the door after her. She holds up the toys,

"John's Mum bought us all these toys, but we already have two of all of them and frankly, Rosie has too many toys for her own good in my opinion." I take the bag and throw it on the floor by the stairs.

"Tea Sarah?" I ask

"That'll be lovely thank you." She says coming in.

"So how are you and Molly doing?" She asks sitting down as I bring in the tea.

"Good, actually better since Mummy arrived." I say

"Oh so your mother's in town too? Mine just got out of town thank God." She says. I laugh and then say,

"The first day she gets here I go out for a case, and realize I forgot my phone so I turn back and go back into the house and hear Molly yelling at my mother. Telling her that she needed to be respectful of our relationship and decisions or get out. It was a beautiful sight, but I couldn't believe it at first. And then all of a sudden my mother changes and becomes best friends with Molly." Sarah then says,

"Good for Molly. Since she's been engaged to you and had Lizzie, she's changed. It's a good thing but I never thought I'd see Molly ever be able to stand up to herself when she was bullied unless they've been doing it for a while. Like you for instance 7 years and she finally got her voice up. And look where that turned up." I feel heat rising to my face and she laughs,

"Well I should be going, thank you for the tea. Tell Molly to call me later." And then leaves. The second she leaves Lizzie starts screaming. Oh god here we go again.

* * *

**Enjoy my darlings :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Molly's POV**

I turn around and look at the back of the dress in the mirror.

"That one looks nice." Anita says.

"But not on me." I say sighing. She sighs and says,

"Molly you have to choose one dress, they all look amazing on you."

"No then don't." I say going into the changing room and getting changed into my normal clothing.

"Miss have you chosen your dress yet?" The employee that was helping me asked. I shook my head and say,

"No not yet." And then she nods and says,

"Call me when you are ready, I have no other bookings today." And then walks off.

I've been searching for hours.

"Anita there's just nothing here that I like." I say

"You still haven't checked that section over there. If there's nothing you find that works there we can go to the next shop." She says and then we walk over there.

"Everything here's just too-" I start but then I see it. It's not fancy, but it's not boring. It's a shiny white and it has a flowing skirt that is longer in the back. It has sleeves made up of a very fine lace with little patches of sparkling material spread out along the sleeves. On the breast part there's beaded embroidery in little waves, but only barely noticeable. Anita is still searching and then I call over, "I'm going to go try this one on." and then I walk over and I try it on.

I turn around in the mirror in the dressing room. I smile, this was the one.

"Molly honey let's see it." Anita asks. I then come out and her smile fades,

"That one?" She asks and I can tell she doesn't like it, but I don't care. I love it.

"It's perfect." I say. She looks like she's about to argue but she just smiles and says,

"I'll go get the fitter." Because it was way to baggy around my waist and hips. The skirt was entirely too short, the sleeves were almost a foot too long. And it was made for someone with about 10 times larger breasts then me. I smile and then the fitter comes in and takes me to a back room where I stand on a stool and she pins and fits things to me.

When it's most of the way pinned I realize that we've been here all day and it's nearly dinner.

"Oh my gosh, it's nearly dinner we have to get back." I say and then I go and get changed.

"So Molly, what made you think of that dress."

"It looks like the dress that my Mum wore for her wedding to my Dad. My Mum's dead and I haven't seen my Dad since I was 7." I say smiling and then I dig out my wallet and take out a picture of my Mum on her wedding day. The dress was almost identical. Anita takes it and smiles,

"You look just like her. Except for your eyes, that's your Dad's." And then hands it to me.

"I want to invite my Dad to the wedding, but I don't know anything but the nickname that my Mum would call him. J.T." I say. She smiles and then says,

"Well we'll do our best." putting a hand on my back. I then grab my phone and turn it on (I had turned it off for the fitting) and I find that I had 50 missed calls from Sherlock. Oh no what if something bad happens. I then call him right back.

After a few rings he picks up,

"Sherlock Holmes." He says.

"What's wrong?" I ask him.

"Oh, nothing now. She wouldn't shut up earlier and then i realized that she just wanted to hear the violin again. Nothing too extreme." He says

"Then why did you call me 50 times?" I ask slightly annoyed as I get into the cab.

"Because I was desperate!" He says. I sigh and then say,

"Okay well we're headed home now. I'll see when we get there."

"Okay."

"Love you bye." I say and then hang up. As the cab pulls up to 221 B

I walk in and the house actually his decent looking. I put my bag, coat and scarf.

"We're home." I say and then Sherlock walks into the hall with Lizzie, who's asleep.

"Hello Molly." Sherlock says and then hands me Lizzie. I smile and then say,

"Hello Sherlock." And peck his cheek before heading off into the living room.

"So how was your 'shopping'? Did you get anything good?" He asks sitting on the couch next to me as  
Anita sits down in Johns old chair.

"Sherlock we didn't go actual shopping. It was just where I chose a dress and they lightly pinned it and once a month until the wedding there are going to be minor adjustments." I say.

"Oh did you take a picture of the one you picked out?" He asks.

"Sherlock, you don't get to see my dress until the wedding, it's bad luck." I say

"Oh honestly Molly? Superstition?" He asks.

"Yes, now tell me how your day went." I say

"Well at first it was okay, she had her breakfast and then she fell asleep, then she wouldn't stop crying and it wasn't her nappy, she wasn't tired, and she wasn't hungry. Then I stated to play my violin and she got better." I smile and then say,

"That's great."

"Oh and while you were out, your brother texted me, the official date is one month from today." He says.

"Great, then we'll get a plane over soon." and then he gets up and goes to do his experiments and I hand Anita Lizzie so I can go make calls to the morgue.

* * *

**Have a lovely day :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**So I finished the story and I am most likely going to be updating the rest of it tonight :3 There's a surprise for you all at the end ;D**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

**Sherlock's POV**

e get off of the plane, Mummy is back home at Baker Street (she's staying until the day after the wedding). I'm holding Lizzie in this carrier that you strap on your chest, and two of the bags (mine and Lizzie's) and Molly's holding the rest of Lizzie's that wouldn't fit in the suitcase and then her book bag filled with stuff. We look around and then Molly stops and says,

"Alice!" and then runs to her older sister. The two hug and laugh for a long time. "Oh my god Alice you look amazing!"

"Thank you, my doctor says that I'm doing so well compared to other girls that were in my situation. I'm almost at a healthy weight!" She says. Obviously since the last video call she's put on a good amount of weight, died her hair back her natural color and gotten it cut to just below below her shoulders. She's not wearing any make-up meaning she's not trying to impress anybody.

"That's great. How's rehab?"

"It's great, I'm almost a year clean!" She says.

"Hello we're still existent aren't we?" Maria asks. Molly hugs her and her brother. I smile and then take all of our bags over to them.

When I get over there Maria smiles and says,

"So this is Lizzie?" coming over to me and looking at Lizzie, completely ignoring me. Molly smiles and then says,

"Yeah, she looks just like Sherlock."

"She's got so much hair! And it's so curly!" Alice says smiling. Peter's just gone out to load Clara and Thomas in his car, meaning that we're more then likely driving with Alice.

"Well we've got to get home if we're going to get to the rehearsal dinner on time." Maria says.

"You two are riding with me." Alice says. Molly smiles and then so do I, or well I put on my best smile, though I'm really not in the mood for all of this touchy feely family nonsense.

When we get to the house Molly and I are taken to our usual room which had a crib in it now. Molly takes Lizzie and changes her nappy. She then gets herself changed for the rehearsal dinner. I get ready, just by simply changing my shirt form my gray one to my purple one.

"Oh Sherlock why must you wear that shirt tonight?" Molly asks.

"Because I packet it?" I say.

"But you should wear it with your suit tomorrow. You look entirely too good to be going to a simple rehearsal dinner. Pete and Maria are wearing jeans for God's sake." She says. I grin and then slip my arm around her waist and kiss her gently. She pushes me away slightly and says, "Sherlock not now we're about to go out,now change your shirt before I have to change it for you." I smirk and then she goes red, "You know what, I don't care. Lets just go." And takes Lizzie and Lizzie's stroller and starts out of the room. I chuckle and change my shirt to a white one and start out after her. It was so easy and so much fun.


	11. Chapter 11

**Molly's POV**

I sit next to Sherlock, who's trying to loosen his tie.

"Sherlock stop it!" I say lightly swatting his hands.

"But it's too tight." He complains.

"Oh my god it is not." I say swatting his hands away again.

"Is to!" He whines.

"Oh what are you three? For God's sake,can we please get through my brother's wedding without you throwing a fit? Lizzie's being better behaved then you and she's eight months old." I say and he huffs and says,

"But we saw it all last night."

"Well I didn't, because I had to take care of Lizzie, it wouldn't be so boring if you weren't so rude to Peter that he kicked you out of the service." I tell him.

"I was merely stating the truth. He should have gotten married to Maria well before this point, or at least brought up the fact that he wanted to marry her before their son was five." He says. The music starts.

"Sherlock shut up the service is starting." I say.

"Stupid women." He grumbles.

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"Nothing, sweetie." He says in a mock tone putting on a lame smile. I smile and then pat his shoulder.

"Sure hon." I say.

Sherlock is standing in the corner while I'm making sure Lizzie is situated in her carrier before we head back to the house. Alice comes up and then sits down.

"So Molly. Tall mysterious man that pops up out of the blue and you two have a kid and are getting married next month?" She asks. I laugh and then say,

"Sherlock is his name and he didn't pop up out of the blue. We've worked together for a while and then he made me feel like crap one night, but when his flatmate got married and moved out, and I was kicked out of my flat, he let me stay in his. And then at his flat mate's wedding we kind of realized how much we cared about each other and then one thing led to another and the next thing I know I'm sitting in the bathroom in Maria's house with 20 pregnancy tests all positive and in a few weeks he's here and we're engaged." Smiling.

"I wish I had your luck, when I found out about Clara, the first thing that _he_ did was ignore me, delete my calls, and then run off with some 20 year old girl." Alice says.

"Well he was an ass and you don't need him. You're doing perfectly fine. You're what, almost 38 with a perfect daughter? And doing great." I say. She smiles and says,

"I honestly don't care, tonight is about Peter, he's grown up from that scraggly little brother with the awkward actions when it comes to girls. Now look at him, wife and little boy. And you, little baby Molly engaged with a beautiful little baby of her own." I smile and we end up talking until Sherlock comes over and says,

"I'm stealing Molly for a dance."

"But Sherlock what about Lizzie." I ask as he pulls me up.

"I'll watch her. Go and dance." Alice says and then I get up and Sherlock drags me to the dance floor.

He takes my hand and my waist and I take his arm and we just dance, our bodies touching and my head gently against his chest.

"You look beautiful Molly." He mutters into my hair.

"Why thank you." I say smiling.

"No I really mean it, you look absolutely perfect tonight." He says. I smile and then say,

"Thank you." And I feel his lips gently peck the top of my head. "Well this is bringing back memories." I say playfully. And then I look up and he plants a tiny kiss on my lips quickly, and I move my hands either side of his face and pull them down so our lips are locked. He wraps his arms around my waist, still swaying to the music. When we separate I hit him playfully and say,

"You forgot to ask me." And he laughs and pecks my forehead and I rest my head on his chest and he moves his head down and gently pecks my hear before lightly starting to nibble it before pecking my neck and resting his chin on the top of my head. I smile and close my eyes nuzzling closer into him. Right now was perfect and I didn't want it to ever change.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sherlock's POV**

Molly's at her bloody dress fitting and I'm stuck being fitted into a tux.

"Mr. Holmes you have to stop moving if you want this suit to fit correctly." The tailor says.

"I don't bloody care. I have plenty of suits." I say.

"Sherlock you're getting married tomorrow and you need a new suit." John says. I sigh.

"Ow! I would appreciate it if you would stop pinning my bottom!" I snap at the tailor.

"I'm sorry sir, the size you need for legs does not in any way fit what you need for hips." he snaps right back.

"John!" I complain.

"Sherlock you're not three deal with it." He says. I grumble and then say,

"Stupid weddings."

"You're the one who wants to get married, I'm already married." John says smiling. He's enjoying this I know it. I jump and then say,

"Get those pins away from by backside!" I snap at the tailor. John chuckles and says,

"I love my job." and goes back to reading his newspaper.

I enter the flat and I hear Molly singing. I smile and then walk in the sitting room to see Molly sitting on the floor, holding up Lizzie's hands while she bounces up and down. Molly's singing along to the song playing on her phone next to her and Lizzie's making noises and screeches along with her. I lean on the door frame smiling. Molly sees me and then pauses her music.

"Took you long enough." She says smiling.

"Well the tailor wouldn't get the point of keeping the pins away from my backside so I made John take me to the next one across town." I say sitting down next to her after taking my coat and scarf off. She smiles and says,

"Typical you, I didn't have that problem. My dress is finished, and I'm so happy it is. You're mum is spending the night at a friends house but says she'll be there for the wedding. Maria, Alice and Peter got to their hotel and are going to meet us early, or Alice and Maria are going to meet me early. Lestrade, John and Anderson are going to meet you early."

"Anderson?" I say.

"Yes Anderson, he's your friend and you said yes for him being invited." She says looking at me sternly.

"But I was distracted." I complain.

"Oh Sherlock you're 33, not 8 get over it. He's coming and so is Sally, and Lestrade." She says. I huff and then say,

"Sometimes you can be really annoying."

"But you know you love me for it." She says in the same tone. I smile and then wrap my arms around her and kiss her forehead smiling as Lizzie lets out a loud screech and giggle combination.


	13. Chapter 13

**Molly's POV**

I adjust my vale on my head. Oh my god I was going to be sick.

"I'm going to be sick I need a bin." I say

"Molly just relax, I know you're nervous but it's only Sherlock." Alice says.

"Exactly. It's Sherlock bloody freaking Holmes!" I say.

"Oh my god where's Lizzie?!" I ask paniked.

"His mother has her, relax. Now I'm going to check on things. Outside." Alice says and then leaves. I hear her squeak and say,

"Oh my god you're here! She's going to flip! No not yet, go hide!"

"Who's here, and why am I going to flip?" I ask.

"Oh nothing. Are you ready the music's starting and Peter's getting ready to walk you down?" Maria asks. I smile and then look at myself in the mirror. For the first time in my life I feel truly beautiful. My dress was perfect and my friend Carrie from uni had done my make-up, and because she was a professional cosmologist at some posh salon it looked amazing, and not fake. My hair was curled in a bunch of tiny ringlets around my head.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I say and then they help me out.


	14. Chapter 14

**sherlock's POV**

"Sherlock calm down." John says.

"I can't John, I feel like something's in my chest, I can't breathe. Oh my god I cant' breathe. John help me call 911 I'm going to suffocate!" I say.

"Sherlock! Just relax, don't think about it. It's just Molly, you'll be fine. Now shut-up, calm down and just relax. It's your bloody wedding!" He snaps. I sigh and then I hear the music start to play and the priest says,

"All rise for the bride." Oh god it's starting.

I turn around and see Molly. And I just want to freeze time. She looks-looks- _beautiful_. Her hair is in tiny layered ringlets, obviously done by her sister, her make-up was done by her friend from uni obviously because I could tell it had been picked specially for Molly by someone that knew her. And her dress, it did make her look simply, flawless. We lock eyes and she smiles. I smile back, a true genuine smile and then I hear Lizzie screech and make the noise she makes whenever she sees Molly. Molly laughs and looks off to my mother who's holding Lizzie up. She smiles even wider and then time seams to slow down and I feel like I'm going to faint.

The rest is a blur, the only thing I can see is Molly and the only thing I can hear is my heart drumming inside my chest.

"Do you Molly Abigail Hooper take Sherlock Wiliham Holmes to be your lawfully wedded wife?" He asks Molly.

"I do." she says. He then turns to me and asks,

"Do you Sherlock Wiliham Holmes take Molly Abigail Hooper to be your lawfully wedded wife?" I look at him, why did he have to ask this, obviously I did because I just went through this whole bloody ceremony.

"Obviously." I say and I feel Molly lightly kick me. "I mean, I do." and then he smiles and says,

"Then by the power infested in me by god I now proclaim you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." and then I take Molly and dip her kissing her full on the lips causing everybody to go crazy, cheering and clapping. Mrs. Hudson is sobbing and John is trying to keep his steadily falling tears hidden. Mycroft is clapping politely and Mummy is smiling while holding Lizzie, who's screeching and making her 'Molly' noise. When we separate the priest then announces,

"I now give you Mr. And Mrs. Sherlock Holmes!"

* * *

**Yes Wiliham is a real name I don't know if that's the right spelling though, it's like a fancy spelling of William or something :3**


	15. Chapter 15

**Molly's POV**

I'm in the middle of talking when the DJ calls for attention.

"Now I would like to call everybody's attention to the wonderful woman standing next to me." He says. Alice shoots him a glare and says something causing him to raise his hands and apologize. Alice takes the microphone and says,

"Molly, you are my youngest and probably most dear sister. Then again you are my only sister. But When I heard that there was one person on your guest list that you wanted to invite but couldn't. I made a few calls, and I am proud to say that they are here today. Molly I know how much you wanted to dance with our father, so I would like to grant you that wish." I look around confused. And then she says, "Come on in Daddy." and the doors open.

I stand up, oh my god it was my Dad. I feel myself just start to break down. I hadn't seen him since I was 7. he smiles and says,

"Hello Molly." I walk around the table, picking up my dress and then run over and hug him. He hugs me back and then I say,

"Daddy why did you leave?"

"Because your mother and I weren't getting along and I thought that it would be best if I were to leave so you could grow up in a safe environment. And I've wanted to contact you but I lost all communication of where you were. And you've grown up to be a fine woman Molly." He says. I smile and then when we break our hug I say.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too sweetheart. Now are we going to dance?" He asks. I smile and then nod.

We dance and catch up on what's been happening. Apparently he never got remarried and had always wanted to see me, but my mother never did and when she died he had no idea where I was sent. When our dance ends he pecks my cheek and says,

"Congratulations baby girl." And then Sherlock comes up behind him and then smiles saying,

"If you do not mind I would like to steal my new wife for our first dance." Daddy smiles and says,

"Of course." and hands me over to Sherlock and the song that Sherlock had picked out starts playing.

I laugh and then ask,

"Really? Queen?" He smirks and says,

"I come home to you singing their songs so you obviously like them."

"That was once and I was trying to entertain your daughter." I say and he chuckles holding me closer. I smile and nuzzle into his chest more.

"You look stunning, absolutely beautiful, Mrs. Holmes." He whispers to me. I feel my eyes start to well up. I never thought this was going to happen. I start to lightly cry and then he leans down closer to me and pecks where my tears are falling before leaning down and touching his cheek to mine. "Why are you crying?" He asks softly.

"Because I'm happy. I'm just so happy." I whisper and then he pecks my cheek and lightly kisses my neck. I smile and then lean my head closer into his. He smiles and does the same. He leans down and then whispers something into my ear, with full love emotion and meaning.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sherlock's POV**

"I love you Molly." I whisper, really meaning it. She starts to cry harder and says,

"I love you too Sherlock." And then I plant a kiss on her lips, and everything is absolutely perfect. I never thought that I would admit and give into "feelings" especially for Molly. But now that I have, I don't regret my choice. Because she's Molly, my Molly. The pathologist that would always help me, my pathologist. And I loved her, from the start I have, I've just been to thick to notice or give into it, until now.

And it was the best decision of my life

* * *

**Epilogue is next**

**WARNING: extra cute family fluffiness :3**


	17. Chapter 17

**Epilogue: 15 years later**

**Molly's POV**

"Mummy Jimmy stole my toy car!"

"But he threw it at me!"

"Mum can I go out with Ronald this weekend."

"Where's Dad he promised to be home to help me with my homework."

"Mum is the violin's bridge supposed to be bending this way?"

I sigh and then look up from my book. I look at Lizzie who is now fifteen, class president, head of the cheer leading squad, captain of the mathleats team, and the science fair winner 8 years running. She has long curly black hair and looks exactly like a female Sherlock but with my brown eyes.

"Lizzie ask your father."

"But he doesn't even want me stepping into a classroom with boys in it!"

"Elizabeth Amber." I say to my 15 year old daughter.

"Yes Mum." She says and then leaves.

I turn to my youngest two twin boys, who had just turned 4. And just started kindergarden, they both look like me, but have Sherlock's eyes. They're identical twins. Reggie Albert and Jimmy Aaron

"Jimmy give Reggie his car back. And Jimmy no throwing cars at your brother."

"But Mummy!" Jimmy says.

"Jim." I say in a warning. And he hands the car back. "There, now when Daddy gets home maybe you can ask for a car of your own." I say and then they run out of the room.

I turn to my middle daughter, Margret Marie who had just turned 10 and was about to graduate from the eighth grade top of her class and breaking a record for her test scores. Looks exactly like me when I was her age.

"Your father is out on a case and I know you're more then capable of doing your homework by yourself. After all, you are in the 8th grade at only 10 years old." I say raising my eyebrows. She sighs and then says,

"But I never get to spend time with him, because he's so busy with work."

"Margret, your father tries to spend time with you, trust me he does. Just try and give him time and he'll eventually come round." I say

"Thanks Mum!" She says pecking my cheek and running back to her room.

I then turn to my second oldest boy, Brian Jason, looks exactly like a young version of Sherlock. He had just turned 13 and he was the concert master(first chair, first violin) of every honor youth orchestra in London. I look at his violin and his bridge is tilted funny.

"Oh let me see that." and I take his instrument and prop it on my swelled stomach and then tilt it back to the original position and hand it to him.

"Do you know where dad keeps the harder music?" He asks.

"No I don't, and practice you solo for the concert on Friday before you get anymore extra music. You're two beats late and flat every time." I say. He sighs and says,

"Thank you Mother." before exiting and starting to play again.

I sigh and lean back against the couch. I place my hands on my six months stomach. 15 years, five kids, and another two on the way, one boy one girl. Bloody kids. I love them to death but it's horribly stressful sometimes. We had naturally moved out of Baker street shortly after Brian was born, and bought a house outside of town, closer to St. Bart's so I could work when the kids would allow me to. Sherlock was overjoyed with all of them, every single time without fail he would get so excited when we found out I was pregnant, even if it was with our six and seventh. John and Sarah only have Rosie, who is literally Lizzie's sidekick, they do everything together. Rosie practically loves here and Lizzie practically lives there.

I hear someone enter.

"Daddy!" Jimmy screams running down the stairs, followed by everybody else. I sigh as I hear Sherlock say,

"Hello Jimmy and Reggie. By the way Jimmy Mr. Watson gave me this to give to you."

"A blue car! Thank you Daddy!" Reggie says and then him and Jimmy go back upstairs.

"Hello Margret, how is school?" He asks.

"Better, when you're not busy can you help me with my homework?" Margret asks.

"If I have time." He says

"Thanks Dad." Margret says and then runs back upstairs.

"Brian." Sherlock says simply

"Father." Brian says.

"How's that solo coming along?" Sherlock asks.

"Not so good, I'm late and flat every time."

"Keep your wrist up higher and watch your conductor." Sherlock says.

"Thank you Father." Brian says, walking calmly back into the room.

"Elizabeth." Sherlock says.

"Daddy, Ronald wants me to go to the movies this Saturday. Please, Rosie and Sabastian are coming to, so it's not like we're going to be alone, and it's one movie-" Lizzie starts.

"Sure." Sherlock says.

"But Daddy please! It's Saturday I dont' have anything-Oh Thank you so much Daddy!" Lizzie says and I can tell by the choking noise he makes that she just hugged him.

"You're welcome Elizabeth, now go get ready you have to go to cheer practice soon and I have to take you. I want you down here, fully in appropriate gymnastics and warm-up attire with your bag and water in 15 minuets young lady." He says.

"Yes sir." She says and runs upstairs.

He comes in and then I stand up.

"And then I save the best for last. Hello my beautiful, wonderful and amazing wife." Sherlock says walking over to me, kissing me. I smile and then say,

"Hello to you to, now what do you want?"

"Can you please take Lizzie to cheer? You know how much I don't like driving with her and Rosie in the cab together. They talk about the most boring things. Boys and gossip and about who's going to be center flier this week." He says. I laugh and say,

"Sorry, I don't exactly feel like going anywhere but the couch tonight. This one's the worst so far." He smiles and places his hand on each side of my stomach.

"I found out the genders today."

"And?" He asks.

"One boy and one girl." I say smiling. He smiles to and says,

"Molly Holmes you are one amazing human being."

"Thank you, and I'm not even sure you're human sometimes." I say and then we laugh and he kisses me again.

Lizzie comes down and then says,

"Dad come on, we need to pick up Rosie, you said 15 minuets and it's been 15 minuets come on!" I laugh and then say,

"I'll see you when you get home."

"I love you." He says.

"I love you too." I say and then peck him before Lizzie goes outside and honks the car horn loudly.

"I'm coming!" He yells grabbing his coat and scarf before walking out the door. I laugh and watch as they both climb in and start driving. I smile and then look at the clock, it was three o'clock. The exact time that 15 years ago, today. Sherlock Holmes and I were married. I smile, and I sit down, hoping that the next 15 years would be as great as the last had been.

* * *

**So that's it, I hope you've enjoyed reading this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Thank you all for your continuing support, but just because this is over doesn't mean you have to be sad! :D I've started another Sherlock fanfiction called: The Ring is The Hope, if any of you want to go and check it out :3**

**Love you guys 3**


End file.
